elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fathis Ules
Fathis Ules is the highest ranking fence for the Thieves Guild. The hero can sell items to him for up to 1500 . He also spends much of his time in Dul gro-Shug's house, but you can not sell stolen goods to him while he is there unfortunately. Schedule Fathis can often be found in or around his home opposite the King and Queen Tavern in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District. He's also been seen walking around in the Imperial City Market. Related quests If you're able to find him in Chorrol, particularly in The Oak and Crosier tavern he may start the quest Sins of the Father by approaching you AFTER you have completed the quest Legacy Lost. Sins of the Father requires you to recover a sword stolen from Castle Chorrol. After retrieving the sword you have the option of giving the sword to Fathis for a substantial amount of gold or returning the blade to Castle Chorrol. Should you decide to return the blade to the castle, Fathis will remain in Chorrol and forever shun you, and you will be unable to use him as a fence. However, If you finish the quest by selling him back the sword for 1000 , you can then legally buy it back off of him for 1600 . It still weighs nothing! This saves weight and as it is ebony, it is a good weapon so you will not need another sword for a long time. Note: If you buy back the sword, you cannot give it back to the castle for the shield. Bugs *Fathis' travelling and fence behaviour can be unusual and unpredicatble. He has been known in both the and versions to stop offering fence services for no reason, and has also been known to never be in either Chorrol or the Imperial City. The most common, and worst, glitch involves him never leaving Chorrol during the course of Sins of the Father. There are unofficial modifications (mods) available that fix his behaviour If you're using the PC version. Unfortunately as of right now, though, the Xbox360 version of the game does not have an update for this problem. *If in the Sins of a Father quest you gave the sword back to Fathis then from here on he will tell you that "Our business is done" and leaves the converstaion making it impossible to buy or sell anything from him. Also, if you give the sword back to the original owners and take the shield, he will forever state'' 'You made your choice, now leave me be''' and leaves the conversation. This is especially irksome if you are following the thieves guild quests and have him as a fence but can easily be ignored by just selling to one of your previous fences who will still buy from you. **''You may also try waiting a few days after going through Redguard Valley Cave, and then asking him about the quest.'' Backround May be related to Malsa Ules,Ervis Ules,Mavus Ules and Nevena Ules all in Morrowind. Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Dunmer Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Fences Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Merchants Category:Pages needing attention Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters